


Yellow Rose

by Mr_Chimp1990



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chimp1990/pseuds/Mr_Chimp1990
Summary: Yang and Ruby study together with an unexpected result.





	1. Studying (Yang x Ruby)

Team RWBY were eating lunch together in the canteen. Weiss and Blake were talking to each other about going out tonight. Weiss looked over to Yang, “Hey, Yang, Blake and I are going out this evening, to go late night shopping. Want to come with us?”  
Yang quickly replied, “I can’t, sorry, me and Rubes are going to study together. She needs some help with her test tomorrow.”   
Ruby spoke up, “It’s okay Yang, you can go with them if you want to. I can study by myself.” Yang looked at Ruby, “No, you need some help you for this test. Plus, we haven't spent any ‘us time' together, with just the two of us alone."   
“Oh okay, just the two of us can go.”"It doesn't honestly matter. I’ll ask Sun; I'm sure he'll be free”, Blake added. “Okay fine, if you say so. Yang can stay and help me”, Ruby said defeated, knowing she was keeping her sister from a good night out with the rest of the team.

   After lunch, Weiss and Blake said goodbye and went to find Sun. Yang and Ruby headed to their dorm. When they arrived, Yang said to Ruby, “Get your things together for studying while I get my PJ’s on.”  
“Okay, sure.”

Ruby rummaged in her backpack and started putting books and notes up on her bunk. While Ruby was doing her thing, Yang took her shoes off and placed them in the corner of the room along with all the other team RWBY shoes. She walks over to the drawer and takes out her PJ’s, which are a light yellow in colour. She places them on her bed, she sits down, takes off her socks and throws them on the floor. She stands up, faces her bed and pulls off her yellow t-shirt revealing a tight, yellow sports bra.

While Yang had her t-shirt off, Ruby couldn’t help but look at her sister’s strong back. Ruby had had a crush on her older sister for a while now; she found herself staring and quickly looked back at her backpack and pulled out the last book she needed. She climbed to her bunk. She looked at all the books she had out on her bed and thought to herself, _I’m gonna need to sort this out._

Yang had thrown her t-shirt on top of her socks. She then removes her tight yellow sports bra, she had been wearing it all day, and it was tight. She let out a quiet _sigh_. Taking it off was a relief. She starts to untie her hair.

Ruby can’t help but stare at the back of her topless sister, while Yang's arms are raised up, untangling the hair tie from her golden yellow hair, Ruby can see Yang’s side boob from behind. As she fumbles with her hair, her tits gently bounce around, and Ruby is mesmerised by how good Yang looks from behind.

Yang finally removes the hair tie she’s been struggling with, and she loosens her hair. She grabs her pyjama shirt, puts it on and pulls her hair from under it. She slides her fingers between her skirt and her panties and slides her skirt off to the floor. Yang bent over and picked up it from the floor.

Ruby was still looking down at Yang, and she couldn't help but watch her bending over to pick up her skirt she had just taken off. _Damn Yang has an amazingly tight ass_ , she thought, biting her bottom lip at the sight of her sister bending over in front of her.

Yang threw the skirt onto the pile of clothes she had created. She pulled on her pyjama bottoms, collected up her clothes and put them in the laundry basket and closed the lid.

Ruby stopped admiring her sister and started to sort out the last of her studying books and notes.  
She had finished sorting them when Yang climbed to her bunk and sat cross-legged opposite her.  
“Hey, Sis are you ready to start”, Yang said with her usual enthusiasm.   
“Let's start with this", Ruby said, as she reached for a book also picking up her notes and handed them to Yang.

They studied for about an hour. Yang began to stretch, lifting her arms above her head. Ruby just so happened to glance at her sister’s chest and noticed Yang’s nipples were poking through her thin top. Ruby stared at them. Feeling her heart racing at the sight of her sister's nipples, she quickly stopped staring as Yang dropped her hands back down to her sides and yawned a long yawn.  
"Okay, that's it, Rubes, I’m beat”, Yang said lazily.  
Ruby also yawn and said, “I’m still worried about tomorrow. Can you cuddle with me up here?”  
“Sure thing Sis, let’s put these things on the floor first”, Yang replies sloppily pointing at the mess of books and notes. They drop them off the bunk to the floor when Yang's phone buzzes on the bed. She looks at it, and it's Weiss; “Hi, Blake and I are staying at Sun’s place for the night. We’ll see you tomorrow. Weiss Schnee”, Yang read the message aloud to Ruby. “Oh, yay. We can have a girl’s night together”, Ruby screeched. “I’m going to get changed for bed”, she said quietly.

After a few minutes, Ruby returned to the top bunk. Where she found Yang already under the sheets, Ruby crawled under the sheets and shuffled up to Yang so that their shoulders were touching.  
“Can we cuddle now Sis?”, Ruby asks.  
“Yeah, sure. Ya’ wanna be the little spoon”, Yang replied looking at her sister with a small smile already knowing the answer. Ruby shifts into position and Yang’s left arm reaches over Ruby and places it under her head. Her right arm wraps around her counterpart and pulls her tight to her body. They both sighed comfortably, and relax. Ruby finds Yang’s hand and pulls it up to her cheek, pulling Yang’s arm under hers and hugging it tight to her body. Yang stretches out and kisses Ruby on the neck. “Night Sis”, Yang whispers to Ruby. “Night, Yang”, Ruby says back, smiling. They both slowly doze off in each other’s arms.

 

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. A Pleasant Awakening (Yang x Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has an awakening.

Ruby and Yang slept next to each other for an hour and a half. Ruby woke up. She looked over to her sister to find her laying on her back, with the sheets half on half off. Ruby could still see her sister pokies through her thin shirt. Ruby bit her lip and slowly shifted onto her side to get a better view. She brought her left hand and armed out from under the sheets, and reached over slowly placing a single finger on Yang’s areola. Ruby breathing became heavy and quick, her heart pounding in her chest. She starts to make circles, around her sister's nipple slowly.

With every orbit of her nipple, Yang’s nipple got taller and harder.

Ruby couldn’t take it anymore, she moved her other hand down into her panties, and started to rub herself. She was staring at her sister’s hard nipples, poking through her shirt.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She slowly removes the covers from Yang’s top half to get to her shirt. Ruby slowly eases the shirt up Yang's body, revealing her toned abs. Ruby once again couldn't help herself; she had to stop and run a finger slowly over every bump.

Ruby opened her legs and started rubbing herself faster and breathing heavier. She eventually slowed and continued inching Yang's shirt up her body.

She finally reached her under boob. She was staring so intently at them; she slowly lifts Yang's shirt further taking her breasts with it until they fall out bouncing in front of Ruby’s eyes.

She couldn't believe it, she had wanted to see them for so long, and finally, they are right in front of her, her nipples were hard as rock.

Ruby’s pussy wettened at the sight of them. She couldn’t help herself she had to touch them. She did, they filled her hand. She started massaging them softly. Pulling at her nipples now and then,

Yang slowly woke to the feeling of her sensitive nipples being tugged and her tits being rubbed. It felt so good; she was turned on as she hadn't had any action since she had come to Beacon.

Ruby was so focused on Yang's incredible breasts that she hadn't noticed that Yang’s hips had started to gyrate and that she was sucking on her bottom lip.

Yang suddenly fully woke up, realising who could be doing this. She opened her eyes, quickly sat up and covered her naked chest with her arms.

Out of breath, she whispered, angrily,” Ruby OH MY GOD, what do you think you are doing.”

Ruby, shocked quickly pulled her hand from her panties and sat up.

“I…I…I don’t know…Yang, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. But I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember”, Ruby says quietly, looking down. Yang looks at Ruby with loving eyes, and she shuffles over to her sister’s side and wraps an arm around her. “It’s okay Rubes. I…I didn’t know you liked girls?” Ruby looked at Yang, and they giggled a little. The sheets had fallen off Ruby when she was startled, and Yang could see her sister’s plump nipples through her shirt. “Hey, would you mind if I showed you how to please woman.”, she whispered softly. Ruby looked up at her big sister with her silver eyes. “Yes, I would like that Yang”, Ruby said quietly.

Yang kissed Ruby softly on the lips. When they parted, they looked longingly into each other's eyes, before locking in a passionate and long kiss. Their mouths opened, and their tongues danced a wet dance with each other. Exchanging Saliva, they broke the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other.

Yang whispers, “Take off my shirt.”

Ruby slips her fingers under her sister’s shirt and lifts it up. Yang raises her long arms above her head, and her sister pulls her shirt off and throws it to the floor below. Ruby grabs Yang’s breasts, one in each hand, and starts to massage them slowly. Ruby pushes Yang to her back, and she leans over and kisses her sister again. She moves from Yang’s mouth to her neck, kissing it gently. Then jumps down onto her chest. All the while Yang is moving her hips, filled with lust for her sister.

Ruby moves to Yang’s nipples. Slowly sucking on them

“Harder”, Yang whispers. Ruby obliges, sucking her sister’s hard nipples more vigorously. “Woah, that…that feels amazing, Rubes. You're good at this."

“Thanks, Sis.”, Ruby says looking up and smiling at her sister.

Still looking at her, Ruby slowly slides down the bed. Running her hands down her sister's well-toned body. She reaches her sister pants and slowly starts to remove them. Revealing her cute pink panties underneath throws the pants to the floor.

She looks at her sister’s crotch.

“You’re getting so wet, Yang", she says looking up at her eyes. Moving up to her sister's lips and kissing her mouth passionately. Ruby makes her way back down to her sister’s crotch and starts to remove her panties. Yang lifts her legs up in the air. Ruby lefts, Yang’s panties off, and places them by her side. Ruby slowly spreads her sister’s legs apart. Revealing her glistening pussy, she notices the thin landing strip of blonde hair above her clit. Ruby touches it gently. Ruby moves lips into her sister's crotch, kissing around her entrance. Then she moves in for the kill. Ruby kisses Yang's hot slit with her mouth. She starts licking it, up and down, up and down moving from clit to opening.

“Oh, my God, Ruby. Holy Shit.”, Yang gasps. “Stop I don’t want to cum yet”, she says quickly. Yang sits up and pulls Ruby away from her crotch and kisses her mouth. "You've got to let me finish you; I don't think I'll be able to move if I cum now.” They giggled again, and she pulled of Ruby’s shirt showing her smaller tits. Ruby covered them,” They’re so much smaller than yours.” She sounded embarrassed. "They are beautiful Ruby if anyone tells you different you bring them to me. Okay"

“Okay”, They both smiled.

Yang kissed Ruby’s puffy nipples a couple of times, then pushed her sibling down, and pulled off her bottoms along with her panties. Her patch isn't shaven, but it is well trimmed. “Hmm, I like your garden.”

“Thanks.” Yang goes down on her. Ruby lets out soft short moans when Yang licks and teases her clit. Yang grabs Ruby's small breasts; they barely fill her hands, she squeezes them gently, when Ruby grabs her hand and squeezes harder. Yang gets the message and goes harder. Ruby's hips start to lift off the bed, and her moaning gets louder as it feels so much better than before.

Yang moves her other hand onto Ruby’s opening and moves her fingers up and down slowly, coating them in her saliva. She slides one to her entrance and slips it into her sister. She feels extremely tight, so Yang goes slow.

Ruby grabs Yang by the back of her head and pulls her onto her clit, and Yang starts to get to work. Within seconds Ruby is close to cumming, Yang slows a little, trying to keep her on edge. But Ruby starts to grind her pussy on her sister’s mouth.

“OH, SHIT, I’M COMING, YAAAANG!!”, Ruby screamed. Yang grabbed her sister's hand, and Ruby gripped on. Yang was smiling seeing her sister cum.

Ruby, sits up, out of breath, and tells Yang to get on all fours. She does so, showing Ruby all her sex. Ruby licks her fingers and rubs them up and down her sister’s pussy.

 “Shit, that feels so good, Rubes.”

“Oh, just you wait.” And with that Ruby glides a finger into her sister. Yang’s head falls to the bed, and she grips the sheets. Ruby starts to slide her slim finger in and out of her. She uses her thumb to rub her clit at the same time slowly. “Shit, Rubes. You’re gonna make me cum already.”

Hearing this Ruby continues fingering her. Faster, more intense. She could feel her sister get more and more excited. Ruby reached out and grabbed one of Yang’s tits from behind. She played with her nipples once again.

“Oooooh…fuuuuck…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH”, Yang screams into the sheets as she came, harder than she had ever cum before.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing between both parties, Yang sat up and kissed Ruby passionately.

“Thank you”, Yang whispered.

“No, thank you for teaching me.”, Ruby smiles at Yang.

“You didn’t need much teaching.” They put their panties back on and laid down in each other’s arms.  
“Can we do this again.”, Ruby whispered to Yang. “Sure, thing Sis. I loved it.”

Ruby quickly fell asleep in Yang’s cradling arms. She kissed her sister on the forehead and pulled sheets over them both, and she put her arm around her once again and fell off into a deep sleep.

 

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. The Morning After (Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang awakes remembering last night.

Yang awoke in Ruby’s bed from her deep sleep. She awoke only in her panties, which was unusual, as she slept in PJ’s, and then she then remembered the night before.   
She and her sister’s ‘studying’ last night was the most wonderful experience she had ever had with a lover. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She couldn’t wait to see her sister again and pick up where they left off. She just wanted to kiss Ruby again to feel her soft lips against hers, to feel her soft breasts and firm butt. To feel her gentle and delicate touch on her skin, to hear her soft moans, as her tongue plays with her hard nipples, and her fingers tease at her clit.

     Yang’s body tingled at the thought of it; her heart started pounding in her chest.  
She bites her bottom lip and sits up to look around for anyone in the dorm. Blake and Weiss are still at Sun’s place, and Ruby should have left for her exam by now, but she looked around anyway, just to make sure not to get caught.  
She lays back down in bed, and slowly grabs her naked breasts with both hands and squeezes them softly. She felt herself get hornier, and her nipples got harder, she pinched her left nipple between her finger and thumb, and let out a soft moan, as she felt how sensitive it was. While she played with her nipples with one hand, she slips her other hand down under the sheets of her bed, over her toned body and under her light pink panties, over the vertical strip of blonde hair that resides above her sex.   
She gently touches her womanhood with her finger. Her clit tingles as she caresses it, with the increase in excitement she grabs her breasts harder.  
Her heart rate increases, her heart is pounding harder in her chest at the thought of being with her little rose again. She continues to massage her swelling clit slowly, then moves her finger down, to her now wet entrance and moves her fingers back up to her clit again. She continues rubbing her clit and her opening, moaning louder than before, with the feeling of her slick fingers.   
Her nipples are so sensitive now and playing with them feels amazing. So, she plays with them, alternating between left and right, while continuing to rub her wet pussy.   
She plays with herself to near completion, but stops, and pulls her hand from out of her panties and looks at her surprisingly wet fingers. Seeing how covered with her grool they are, she brings them to her mouth, slips them in and slowly cleans off her wetness with her tongue.

      Now hot and out of breath, Yang hastily removes the sheets, along with her panties. She throws her panties onto the floor. With heavy breaths, she quickly pulls the covers under her toned round butt and lays on top.   
Still aroused by the thought of her sister’s body. She slides a hand back down over her tight abs, and as she touches her clit, she inhales sharply at the increased sensitivity of it.   
She pinches her hard nipples tightly, increasing her pleasure further. She entices her still wet entrance and clit once again, she slides her finger up and down herself for a few more strokes and then slips one long, slim finger into her tight pussy. The feeling of her finger sliding into her made her arch her back and let out a loud moan.   
She imagined it was Ruby, slowly gliding her finger in and out of her creamy pussy.  
“Oooh, Ruby”,  
She slowly slips in another wet finger in, stretching herself out, and she pinches her nipples harder at the amazing feeling of the pleasure. Thoughts of Ruby and what they did and what they’ll do to each other filled Yang’s mind. The thoughts of Ruby’s love spurred her on, and she picks up the speed of her pumping, and she starts to rub her now extremely sensitive clit with her other fingers.   
As she reaches her climax, Yang’s eyes roll back with euphoria, and she lets out a long, loud moan.  
“Ooooh, FUUUCK MEEEEE!”  
Yang’s entire body was quaking, her left hand grabbed the covers underneath her, her hard abs tightened, and her legs lifted her ass off the bed. She squirted her fluid with every pulse of pleasure. She could feel her tight pussy grip on her two slim fingers, as it pulsed over and over. She inhaled a long, staggered breath, as she finished her greatest orgasm, since last night, she collapsed back to her bed, breathing heavy.  
“Holy shit”, she said exhausted and glistened with sweat, from her exciting experience. She looks at her fingers again, now covered in creamy cum, she cleans them off, tasting her sweetness.  
She rubs her hands over her body, looking down at her hard abs and squeezing her nipples, which are still erect.

   When she got her breath back, she ran her slim fingers through her golden hair, and she sat up, swung her toned legs over the side of her bunk and jumped down. She sauntered over into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

 

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
